Everykidneedsto breaks her children's tibia, fibula, femur, humerus, and pelvis
Transcript Nicole: "Everykidneedsto can't stand her children watching TV everyday so she might break their tibia, fibula, femur, humerus, and pelvis. This leads the kids to the hospital." goes inside Beckett's room and caught him watching Dexter's Laboratory Everykidneedsto: "TIME TO BREAK ALL OF YOUR BONES FOR WATCHING DEXTER'S LABORATORY EVERYDAY! YOU SPEND TOO MUCH TIME ON TV SO GET OVER IT! I WILL ALSO KILL YOU!" Beckett: "Mom! I was watching Dexter's Laboratory!" Everykidneedsto: "TOO BAD!" breaks Beckett's tibia, fibula, femur, humerus, and pelvis before leaving him to die Beckett: "I hate you and I wish you would die!" comes in and gasps Christopher: "What's going on?" Beckett: "Mommy broke my bones." goes inside Fiona's room Everykidneedsto: "FIONA! TIME FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR WATCHING STAR VS. THE FORCES OF EVIL! NO MORE STAR VS. THE FORCES OF EVIL!" Fiona: "But mom! I was watching my favorite show!" Everykidneedsto: "TOO BAD!" breaks Fiona's tibia, fibula, femur, humerus, and pelvis Fiona: "I hope you die in a plane crash, you stupid, fat, ugly b(bleep)!" Everykidneedsto: "DON'T SWEAR AT ME!" Fiona: "(bleep)FACE!" goes inside Jake and Sadie's room Everykidneedsto: "JAKE AND SADIE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NO MORE HARVEY STERET KIDS! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH THAT C***!" Jake: "But mom..." Sadie: "IT IS OUR CARTOON! There are only good shows that were on Hulu and Netflix!" Everykidneedsto: "TOO BAD! Now you are going to get it!" breaks Jake and Sadie's tibia, fibula, femur, humerus, and pelvis Jake: "I hate you!" Sadie: "And wish you were dead!" goes inside Olivia's room Everykidneedsto: "ARE YOU ALLOWED TO WATCH ANIME AND CARTOONS? ABSOLUTELY NOT! ANIME IS FOR JAPANESE ADULTS AND CARTOONS ARE FOR ADULTS AS WELL, AND YOU KNOW IT!" Olivia: "Yes. I watch my all-time favorite cartoons like..." checks a list of her all-time favorite shows Olivia: "Over the Garden Wall, Gravity Falls, Ed Edd n Eddy, Codename: Kids Next Door, Strawberry Shortcake Itty Bitty Adventures, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Amphibia, Twelve Forever, Harvey Street Kids, Hilda, Chowder, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Teen Titans, Craig of the Creek, Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart, We Bare Bears, Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Steven Universe, Disenchantment, and many others." Everykidneedsto: "NOBODY CARES! I FORCE YOU TO WATCH THE SHOWS I LIKE SUCH AS THE SIMPSONS, FAMILY GUY, BOB'S BURGERS, RICK AND MORTY, KING OF THE HILL, SOUTH PARK, VENTURE BROTHERS, FUTURAMA, METALCOPOLAYSE, MR. PICKLES, AND MANY ADULT SHOWS! HOW ABOUT THAT?!" Olivia: "No, I don't do adult stuff. I never watch Metalcopolayse nor Mr. Pickles." Everykidneedsto: "TOO BAD!" breaks Olivia's tibia, fibula, femur, humerus, and pelvis Olivia: "I hope you die in a car crash, b(bleep)!" leaves Olivia to die and goes inside Yoshi's room Everykidneedsto: "NO MORE SWORD ART ONLINE NOR POKEMON!" Yoshi: " " (Translation: I have Sword Art Online, Yu Gi Oh, Haruhi Suzumiya, Lucky Star, Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Beyblade, and Pokemon posters on my wall. I was watching Yu Gi Oh.) Everykidneedsto: "TOO BAD!" breaks Yoshi's tibia, fibula, femur, humerus, and pelvis Yoshi: " " (Translation: ) goes inside Rey's room Everykidneedsto: "IT'S TIME FOR YOUR OWN PUNISHMENT, YOU BAD BOY!" Rey: "But I like Jake and the Neverland Pirates. I was watching it on TV." Everykidneedsto: "TOO BAD!" breaks Rey's tibia, fibula, ribs, femur, humerus, and pelvis Rey: " " of the kids run out of their rooms Fiona: "DADDY HELP!" Jake: "DADDY!" Sadie: "HELP US DADDY!" Olivia: "DAD!" Yoshi: " " (Translation: DAD! MY MOM IS GOING TO KILL US! HELP US!) Rey: "HELP US!" Everykidneedsto: "Shut up!" Christopher: "What's wrong?" Fiona: "Come find us upstairs!" Jake: "Yeah!" Sadie: "Come find us daddy!" Olivia: "DADDY COME FIND US UPSTAIRS NOW! WE CANNOT WALK!" Yoshi: " " (Translation: OUR BONES ARE BROKEN!) Rey: "WE CAN'T WALK ANYMORE!" Christopher: "Don't worry my innocent sweethearts. I will save you." carries Fiona's body carries Sadie's body carries Olivia's body carries Yoshi's body carries Jake's body carries Rey's body carries Beckett's body Christopher: "CALL 911!" 911 Operator: "911. What is your emergency!" Christopher: "Come find us at our house really quick. The kids are beaten up and my wife broke their tibia, fibula, femur, humerus, and pelvis. Take them to the hospital really, really, very, very quick, okay?" 911 Operator: "Okay!" the hospital Steven: "I felt bad for my mother." Richard: "Yeah right." Anna: "I miss Sadie that's because she likes One Direction, Taylor Swift, Pita Ten, Penn Zero Part Time Hero, Littlest Pet Shop, Skylanders, Monster High, Les Miserables, A Christmas Carol, and many others like I do." Anne: "Yeah, I agree with Anna." Carly: "I miss her so much." Cassidy (sobbing): "I love the way she smiles." Christopher: "It was a huge despair! My kids love cartoons, anime and many other genre of TV shows but they are beaten up and have their tibia, fibula, femur, humerus and pelvis broken." Everykidneedsto: "AND THIS IS WHY THEY ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH TV THAT IS BECAUSE TV IS FOR ADULTS AND TOYS ARE FOR BABIES!" News Anchor: "Breaking news, a selfish and violent mother and child abuser broke her kids tibia, fibula, femur, humerus and pelvis for watching television because she thinks television is for adults and toys are for babies. She was a not-so-friendly housewife with a friendly husband and her lovely children who are beaten up. She is in now full custody with charges of attempted murder. Stephanie, are you there?" News Reporter: "Thank, you Cedric. I'm here with the Brighton family and let's see what's going on." Christopher: "It is a total despair! My kids love Totally Spies, Clarence, Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Pita Ten, Penn Zero Part Time Hero, Sailor Moon Crystal, Regular Show, Adventure Time, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Twelve Forever, Amphibia, Uncle Grandpa, The Loud House, Littlest Pet Shop, Mew Mew Power, Camp Lazlo, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Codename: Kids Next Door, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, PowerPuff Girls, Ben 10, Dexter's Laboratory, Angel Beats!, and many other shows! My wife makes my children so miserable!" News Reporter: "That's very interesting." Christopher: "Good thing we have Steven, Richard, Anna, Anne, Carly, and Cassidy here to help them." Beckett: "I HATE MY MOM SO MUCH! SHE SUCKS!" Category:Transcripts Category:Attempted Murder Transcripts Category:Bone Break Transcripts Category:Child Abuse Transcripts